Yuki Hotaru
'Character First Name:' Hotaru 'Character Last Name:' Yuki 'IMVU Username:' Shiyanti 'Nickname: (optional)' None as if yet. 'Age:' 11 'Date of Birth:' 12-10-189AN 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Amagakure 'Height:' 1,45 cm 'Weight:' 38 kg 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None yet 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Hotaru wil come across as any girl her age, perhaps a little bit more easy going and clumsy, she however treats her friends verywell as long as they return the same kind of treatment. At times Hotaru can get very nervous it is probably when she is in situations of wich she know's her parents do not agree on or with, Hotaru knows not much fears.. for the most fearfull thing in her live she would admit any time.. would be her own father. She does not like to talk much about her homesituation, and actually does not like to talk about herself that much in general, trying to change the subject as soon as anybody starts to talk about family affairs. 'Behaviour:' Casual most of the time, perhaps a little bit distant from strangers, but pretty much open considering anything but her family when it comes to her friends. At times she can get nervous probably for reasons concerning her family, other than that she is a sweet girl .. altough she can be a tad clumsy sometimes, having alot of things on mind it appears. 'Nindo: (optional):' Size has nothing to do with it. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Yuki clan, Hotaru bieng born from Mizuki and Guro Yuki, herfather having been a skilled Ninja always had the secret wish that his son aswel would become a nin, however looking down perhaps oldfashionly on girls, as soon as hotaru was born he in his own way shunned her out, he had wanted a boy. Treating Hotaru as an unwanted child her whole life, Hotaru's mother Mizuki working extra hard to try and feel Hotaru loved each time her father was not around. The Yuki clan is mostly known for there ice release kekkei genkai, bieng able to mend there water and wind elements togheter to create things going from ice mirrors to ice dragons and such. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind 'Element Two:' Water 'Weapon of choice:' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Speed , Chakra Manipulation (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu,Kyujutsu. Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu.Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed. 'Weaknesses:' Tajiutsu, Strenght. (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu,Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) 'Chakra color:' Bright blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory:' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory: Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 2 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): ' '''Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): ' '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' 'Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: 'Total: ' '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' None yet 'Background Information:' Hotaru, first and only child of Mizuki and Guro Yuki, was born on a wintersday, it was snowing and the landscape was completely painted with the white flakes.It had been snowing for several days, and it was fairly cold.The deliver was not a really fast one, for some reason Hotaru did not seem to eager to come out, however after the help from several medics both the daughter and the mother survived, Hotaru was born with a condition however, for she was smaller and lighter then the usuall newly born babys. The medics not sure if this would ever get better, as time passed it gotten clear that she did manige to get up some of her low growing speeds, but would probably be smaller and lighter then other kids or even adults who where her age. Mizuki had decided to call her the name Hotaru meaning firefly, Hotaru's mother loved fireflys and to her the newborn was a light in her life, her husband Guro, latley for the last couple of years they had been togheter had been growing colder. He was hoping that getting a son would give him a new purpose in life, he however was furious as it appeared that Hotaru was a girl, screaming that he would never want anything to do with the child. Mistreating Hotaru ever since the first day and as she grew older it just seemed to be getting worse and worse. And that was how it went, he would ignore her to the extend of not even giving her food on the dining table, ignoring her and even pushing her over at a younger age if she was in the way. The only light in Hotaru's childhood was her mother, her mother somewhat fearing her father attempted to at least provide Hotaru a happy childhood when he was not around.Ever since hotaru was smart enough to figure out her father basically hated her it became her goal to prove to him that she could be as good of a ninja as any son he would be able to possibly bear. what Hotaru did not know at first is that her mother due to the hard deliver after her, was unable to get any other children, thus adding to her fathers hatred, she was is only child and there would never be a second. As soon as Hotaru could she joined the students in the academy, training to soon become a genin, bieng on her way in an attempt to make her father notice her, to make him proud and see that she indeed was worth his attention and perhaps further in her live, even his love.On her spare time she helped the baker, in return at times getting a small fee or food, the fee she would mostly hand to her mother since her parents where not exacly wealthy. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Hayate